Finding parking spaces in crowded urban areas can be difficult and frustrating. Drivers unfamiliar with the area have no way to know how many, if any, parking spaces will be available near the intended destination. Even if spaces are available, the price of the space may be highest closest to the destination, especially for venues such as sport stadiums. If the driver is unwilling to pay the high price, the driver must travel further away, sometimes out of reasonable walking distance, to find available parking spaces that are reasonably priced.